


The Price of a Princess

by Galactigoos



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bounty Hunters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, Minor Violence, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Multiple, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactigoos/pseuds/Galactigoos
Summary: An all original character Star Wars story. Adopted Princess and Jedi Knight Renn Hana is captured by a formerly sith bounty hunter. Despite his harsh exterior, the young Princess sees a goodness in him. The bounty hunter spares his mark, for reasons even he can't quite make sense of. A slow burn, enemies-to-lovers romance as both the hunter and his prey surprise and intrigue each other.
Relationships: Male Sith Warrior/Original Jedi Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Padawan Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Sith Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Sith Character(s)





	The Price of a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Enjoy! TW: kidnapping

Chapter One - Renn Hana

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Hynestia is not necessarily a planet in need, but as the princess, I felt an obligation to start my journey as a fledgeling Jedi here. Besides, ever since the Empire rose to power, the galaxy is no longer a friendly place for a Jedi. It’s best to start my quest for peace here, in a kingdom I know.  
I tied my chestnut hair into two small buns in the back, mindful that I needed my mind clear and my hair secured lest today ended with my saber drawn. Slipping on a light dress, I poked dissatisfied at my slightly protruding stomach. I stared into my own eyes in the mirror, and frowned at my pale skin, the constant reminder of my status as the adopted child of the royal family. Sighing, I steeled myself for the day ahead and turned away from the imperfections reflecting back at me. Grabbing the silver hilt of my lightsaber and attaching it to my belt, I descended from the palace.

  
Beneath the cold surface of Hynestia is where our society thrived. Complex cave systems brimmed with industry and family. I traveled the warm, dimly lit tunnels welcoming me into the day, the familiar smell of water, steam, and rock filling me as I traveled from one hot spring to the next. I was admittedly not as aware as Master Alem had taught me to be as I tread the path I had a million times before. My comfort quickly dissipated as a red light ignited in the darkness.

  
If not for the slight disturbance in the force giving me a second’s advantage, I would not have been able to draw my own saber fast enough to deflect the stranger’s attack. Our sabers clashed as they swung their weapon toward my head. I parried, sweeping for their leg. My attack was thrown back, and the red beam continued to circle behind the attacker and up again toward my neck. I twisted, pulling my own saber above my head and spinning around again to swing at my opponent’s exposed side. Our beams collided, and they pushed my saber up. Our weapons locked, and I stared into their helmet as I threw my strength into my attack, using both hands. Frustratingly, the masked stranger held their saber confidently in one hand, seemingly fiending off my advances easily.

  
“We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way,” a male voice grumbled from behind the helmet. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer, I gritted my teeth, pressing harder into the beam of his saber. Blue against red, I felt his saber begin to give way to mine, as I was able to begin pushing it back toward my attacker.  
“Hard it is,” he said, and once again, I knew one second before he acted. This time, I was not able to evade his advance as a blaster shot into my leg. I collapsed, my saber falling and retracting as it hit the ground. I groaned in pain, looking at the sizzling hole in the middle of my thigh, ignoring the blood dripping down as I looked back up at the stranger.

  
“Blasters aren’t allowed in lightsaber duels,” I choked out, bewildered at the erratic nature of the masked man before me. “What kind of Sith are you?”

  
“Not a Sith at all, and I don’t care about the ‘rules’ of battle. Welcome to the real world, princess,” he kicked my lightsaber away from me and grabbed cuffs to restrain me. As he knelt down to my level, I made a last effort to fight, reaching out with the force and calling to my saber. It flew toward me, before taking a sharp turn into the stranger’s hand. In my weakened state, I was unable to fight his pull.

  
Clipping my saber onto his belt next to his own, he scolded me, as if I were a child. “You lost, princess. Get over it,”. He cuffed me as I panted, exhausted from my first real world lightsaber duel, not to mention the searing pain of the blaster shot in my leg. Ripping my hand from my wounded right thigh, the stranger handcuffed me tightly. He pulled me up, forcing me to stand. He walked forward, dragging me along with a firm grip on my left arm. I winced, and he stalled. A moment of hesitation, and he switched to my right side, helping to support my injury. I leaned into him and allowed the man to guide me through the tunnels.

  
For the first time, I was able to take in his full appearance as we staggered together. Much taller than me, the man wore leather and light armor, a mix of bounty hunter, Sith, and Empire garb. I couldn’t place where I thought he belonged in the galaxy, but I assumed he had to be a bounty hunter. If he wasn’t a Sith as he said, he had to be collecting some sort of bounty. A princess and a Jedi, I must’ve been a valuable target.

  
I hobbled with the hunter all the way to the surface, the icy wind whipping into my lightweight outfit. He guided me to his ship, where I willingly boarded, at this point just happy to have a place to rest. He shackled me to a wall of his ship, and with a surprisingly gentle touch he helped me to the floor. Without a world, he left me tied on the ground.

  
I grimaced and lifted my dress to fully examine the wound. My leggings were streaked with blood, although the hole in my thigh was small. I ripped my leggings to get a better view of the wound, and attempted to steady my breathing. Focusing the last of my energy onto the pain in my leg, I managed to heal the majority of the injury. I felt my muscle repairing, my cuffed hands hovering above my leg, my eyes closed with concentration. Using the force to heal was never a strong suit of mine, but I channeled everything I could into the small hole. Now only a shallow wound I was satisfied with the job I had done. I can handle having scars, but if I’m ever going to get free of this ship, I need to be able to walk on my own.

  
I leaned on the wall of the ship and allowed myself to drift to sleep. I needed to rest, and had to trust the small shows of kindness the bounty hunter displayed.

  
When I woke, I felt the gentle buzz of the ship in flight. I needed information, and I needed my saber. Scanning the ship I couldn’t see any weapons, but I didn’t expect such a skilled fighter to be that careless. I found a thermos near me, and used my uninjured leg to bring it toward myself. I opened it, trying to determine if it was safe to drink. I took a tentative sip, and was assured that it was only water. Once I had taken a sip however, I realised how parched I was. I quickly downed the supply in the thermos and dropped it beside me.

  
I continued to look around the ship, desperate for anything to give me insight on my captor. My heart jumped as I saw a stack of bounty chips. They were well out of my reach, but I felt I was recuperated enough to use the force to bring them over. I fiddled with a chip until it displayed the image of a Zygarian woman, sharp toothed and mean looking. I tossed it aside and grabbed the next chip in the pile. Chip after chip I saw the faces, names, locations, and conditions of capture of bounty after bounty. Human, Twi’lek, Togruta, human, Gungan, Toydarian, and yet another human. Finally, I grabbed a chip and it displayed my own face. My small nose, my brown eyes, my round face. Written in Galactic Basic Standard surrounding my picture was the same information that had surrounded all the other unfortunate bounties. My heart sank when I read the label. “RENN HANA, HYNESTIA, WANTED DEAD”


End file.
